Jamais deux sans trois
by Amestri
Summary: Pas de doute possible, cette journée à la plage était sans conteste la meilleure idée de leur vie. À un ou deux détails près.


Titre : Jamais deux sans trois

Pairing : Aucun

Disclaimers : Kingdom Hearts et ses personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et à papa Nomura, qui a intérêt de nous pondre KH III dans les trois prochaines années à venir ^.^

A/N : Voici donc ma contribution en ce mois d'août qui est non seulement celui d'Axel et Roxas, mais également celui de Xion. Ce n'est pas transcendant, mais j'en suis assez contente quand même. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Jamais deux sans trois

« Bien, récapitulatif de la situation. La cible se trouve présentement assise devant nous, est âgé de 19 ans, mesure approximativement 1m87 et possède la coupe de cheveux la plus improbable de nos entourages respec...

— Je peux savoir ce que vous mijotez tous les deux ? demanda la ''cible'' dont il était question en jetant un coup d'œil à ses deux amis assis sur la banquette arrière de sa reluisante voiture payée à peine 2700 munnies. »

Xion se redressa aussitôt en position assise sur son siège, délaissant pour un instant son blond de meilleur ami et leurs conspirations ô combien discrètes tenues à moins d'un mètre du principal intéressé.

« Mais rien du tout Axel, je faisais juste remarquer à Roxas à quel point la vue était magnifique, n'est-ce pas Roxas ? »

L'interpellé acquiesça vaguement, se retenant de faire remarquer à la jeune fille qu'elle aurait pu choisir un autre endroit que l'autoroute reliant Illusiopolis à la Cité du Crépuscule pour faire ce genre de remarque. Certes le paysage commençait un peu à s'améliorer maintenant que les trois amis avaient quitté l'immense métropole, mais tout de même.

« Ouais, si tu le dis.

— Oui je le dis, et je te dis également que j'aimerai que tu regardes la route et pas autre chose, si tu veux bien. Tu auras le droit de tous nous tuer au retour, mais en attendant, j'aimerai passer une bonne journée pleine de vie à la plage comme c'était initialement prévu.

— Vos désirs sont des ordres, Votre Altesse. Puis-je tout de même commettre l'affront de rappeler à Votre Altesse qu'à une demi-heure de la plage et coincés dans les embouteillages comme on l'est, il y a peu de chances pour qu'on se tue aujourd'hui ? »

Xion détourna la tête et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, l'air faussement vexé, tandis que Roxas se joignait à l'hilarité d'Axel. Cette journée s'annonçait définitivement comme mémorable, en particulier à cause de ce que la brune avait prévu pour le chauffeur, comme elle était subtilement en train de le rappeler à son voisin.

En effet, si aller à la plage pour fêter la fin de l'année scolaire était une chose, réussir à mettre le rouquin à l'eau – avec ou sans son consentement – allait se révéler être une tâche bien plus ardue. Et si au début Roxas n'avait pas bien saisi pourquoi Xion tenait tant que ça à envoyer leur ami commun dans les bras de Neptune, la jeune fille avait finalement réussi à le convaincre en avançant que tout de même, ce serait trop triste de laisser ce pauvre Axel passer à côté d'une expérience aussi formidable.

Le fait que la pauvre chose concernée déteste l'eau et tout ce qui s'en rapprochait depuis sa plus tendre enfance n'entrant absolument pas en ligne de compte, bien naturellement.

C'est donc trente-quatre minutes très exactement plus tard que le trio réussit enfin à se garer non loin de l'endroit visé – comprenez par là à seulement 200 mètres – et embarqua avec lui son nécessaire de survie pour la journée.

« Dis Xion, ça t'ennuierai de porter autre chose que le parasol ? Parce que là...

— Voyons Axel, deux hommes forts comme vous peuvent venir à bout de deux sacs et d'une glacière, non ?

— Je t'en foutrai des hommes forts... Nan mais franchement, qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu mettre là-dedans pour que ça pèse si lourd ? chuchota Axel à son compagnon d'infortune.

— Serviettes, nappe, magazines en tous genres, livres, crème solaire, crème après-soleil, crème hydratante, à peu près cinq litres d'eau, des bouées pas encore gonflées, des...

— Ça va ça va j'ai compris, pas la peine de me décourager plus que ça. »

C'est seulement après avoir longuement cherché sur la plage déjà bien remplie en ce début de mois de juin et s'être presque battus avec une vieille dame et son hargneux chihuahua que les garçons purent enfin déposer leur fardeau dans le sable, haletant et suant à grosses gouttes.

« Eh ben voilà, c'était pas si terrible ! s'exclama joyeusement Xion.

— Fais attention, encore un mot et je te noie.

— Parfaitement impossible, et sais-tu pourquoi mon cher Axel ? Parce que c'est moi qui ai la clé de la glacière !

— Diabolique. Cette fille est diabolique. »

Roxas haussa simplement les épaules.

« Depuis le temps, hein...

— Bon, je ne sais pas pour vous mais moi, je meurs de faim ! On dresse la table ?

— Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'on doit tout installer sous un soleil de plomb pendant que tu sors tout de la glacière ?

— Bravo Axel, je suis ravie de constater que ton esprit de déduction est toujours aussi intact ! Allez dépêchez-vous, il est déjà midi et demi !

— Si une certaine personne que je connais n'avait pas mis autant de temps à se préparer, on serait parti bien plus tôt, lança Roxas, l'air de rien. »

Après s'être comme c'était inévitable pris une bouteille d'eau en pleine poire, le blond décida qu'à l'heure actuelle, le mieux pour sa survie était d'attendre que le jeune fille se souvienne de leurs intérêts communs.

C'est donc dans un calme relatif et la bonne humeur que tous entamèrent leur repas, jusqu'à ce que la plus petite miette de pain soit engloutie et qu'il soit temps de déguster comme il se doit le meilleur dessert qui soit : la glace à l'eau de mer.

« N'empêche, c'était vraiment une bonne idée de venir ici, déclara soudainement Xion en avalant la dernière goutte de la friandise.

— Oui, il faudrait recommencer plus souvent, acquiesça Roxas.

— Et vous permettre de profiter impunément du confort cinq étoiles de ma sublime voiture ? Rêvez pas trop les jeunes.

— Dit-il, du haut de ses deux ans de plus. Enfin bref, on va se baigner ? »

Ça y est, Xion venait de lancer les hostilité.

« Juste après manger ? Je savais que tu en voulais à nos vies, mais à ce point là... »

Habile esquive, qui ne découragea pourtant pas d'un pouce la brune.

« Justement, vu le calme de l'eau, ça ne pourra qu'être bon pour la digestion !

— Très peu pour moi, mais mais vous gênez pas et allez-y si ça vous fait plaisir. »

Axel sortit sur ces mots un des livres apportés par Xion de l'immense sac de plage et se plongea rapidement dans sa lecture, sans plus s'intéresser aux deux autres et en particulier à l'expression déconfite de l'une.

\- « Patience, on finira bien par l'avoir. » déclara la brune d'un air conspirateur, avant d'attraper Roxas par le poignet et de le traîner sans grande délicatesse jusqu'à l'eau translucide.

Elle ne mit cependant pas longtemps avant de repasser à l'action et se dirigea à pas de loup jusque derrière le roux une vingtaine de minutes plus tard à peine, avant de s'élancer en avant et de venir enlacer son innocente victime de ses bras encore recouverts d'eau.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Axel pour sursauter violemment et lâcher ce qu'il était en train de faire afin de décoller la sangsue qui restait fermement agrippée à ses épaules.

« Axeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, allez viens s'il te plaît, c'est pas pareil sans toi !

— J'ai dis non, c'est non ! Maintenant descends de là, tu m'étouffes ! »

Axel parvient finalement à décrocher l'autre après à peine une minute de lutte, qui s'était soldée par beaucoup d'affaires renversées et une Xion passablement agacée et accessoirement recouverte de sable.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça ne fonctionnerait pas, déclara posément Roxas une fois son amie revenue près de lui.

— Fais mieux alors si tu es si malin, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton plus acide qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

— Pas la peine de t'énerver, j'ai déjà réfléchi à la question pendant que tu étais là-bas.

— Et alors ?

— Observe et apprends. »

Roxas s'en alla tranquillement sur ces mots, rejoignant la cible de la journée d'un pas suffisamment bruyant pour que celle-ci décèle sa présence sans aucun problème. Axel te tarda pas à lever les yeux de son ouvrage et lança un « Quoi ? » peu amène à son interlocuteur, se demandant ce qu'on pouvait bien lui vouloir encore.

« Je ne fais que jouer les messagers, pas la peine d'être désagréable, se défendit le blond en levant les mains.

— Le messager ? Et pour qui encore ?

— Tu vois la fille dans l'eau, là-bas ? Celle avec le maillot de bain noir et doré ?

— La blonde avec les deux mèches redressées sur la tête ?

— Oui, celle-là. Elle m'a demandé de te dire qu'elle te trouvait très mignon, et qu'elle aimerait bien que tu la rejoignes. »

Cela ne pouvait que fonctionner. L'instinct de Dom Juan d'Axel reprendrait immédiatement le dessus face à cette parfaite inconnue qui était somme toute tout à fait son genre – yeux clairs, cheveux blonds et surtout bien proportionnée – et se jetterait sans attendre dans l'eau pour repartir avec au moins son numéro de téléphone.

Le plan parfait.

« Si je te suis bien, cette fille qui est en train d'embrasser ce type aux cheveux roses avec l'application d'une actrice de films pour adultes irait me draguer juste sous les yeux de son mec ? »

L'expression de Roxas se décomposa littéralement à la vue du spectacle qui s'offrait à eux, tandis qu'Axel déclarait d'une voix lasse :

« Je sais vraiment pas ce qui vous prend à tous les deux aujourd'hui, mais ce serait bien que ça s'arrête. »

Roxas déguerpit sans demander son reste, revenant sous les éclats de rire incessants d'une Xion qui avait discrètement suivi leur échange un peu plus loin.

« J'ai beaucoup appris, en effet ! parvint enfin à articuler la brune entre deux éclats de rire.

— Oui bon ça va, pas la peine d'en rajouter, rétorqua Roxas, vexé.

— Mais j'en rajoute pas, je me fous de ta gueule c'est tout !

— C'est ça marre-toi, en attendant on est pas plus avancé qu'il y a une heure.

— Oh ne t'en fais pas trop pour ça, on trouvera bien un moyen d'ici la fin de l'après-midi, conclut Xion d'un ton confiant. »

oooOOOooo

« Je ne voudrais surtout pas te mettre la pression, mais je te signale qu'il est déjà cinq heures de l'après-midi, que tu n'as toujours pas la moindre idée et qu'on avait prévu de repartir d'ici une demi-heure. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Tais-toi et laisse-moi réfléchir, je suis à deux doigts de trouver, chuchota furieusement Xion en se mordillant l'ongle, signe chez elle d'une grande nervosité mêlée à une intense réflexion.

— Au fond, c'est pas si grave que ça si Axel ne se baigne pas, il n'a jamais beaucoup aimé ça de toute fa...

— Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama subitement Xion, le regard éclairé d'une détermination nouvelle.

— Fantastique, répondit le blond d'un ton qui laissait pourtant sous-entendre le contraire. Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

— Écoute-moi très attentivement, parce qu'on a très peu de temps et de moyens pour agir. J'espère pour toi qu'il te reste encore un peu d'argent, parce qu'on risque d'en avoir besoin ! »

Et tandis que Roxas suivait Xion d'un pas traînant jusqu'à un groupe de jeunes âgés de douze à quatorze ans en sentant venir le coup fourré, Axel dévorait avec empressement les dernières pages de son roman, inconscient de ce qui se préparait inévitablement dans son dos.

Ça y est, il y était. Tout le dénouement de l'intrigue tenait sur cette ultime page, la 374ème très précisément.

C'est aussi très précisément cet instant que choisit un gamin sorti d'il ne savait trop pour surgir sur sa droite et lui arracher sans attendre l'ouvrage des mains, avant de se mettre à courir comme un dératé en direction de ce qui semblait être sa bande d'amis.

Il ne fallut pas plus de deux secondes à Axel pour bondir sur ses pieds et se lancer à la poursuite de l'adolescent, mais lorsqu'enfin il ne fut plus qu'à une enjambée de ce dernier, le garçon lança habilement le livre par-dessus son épaule, livre qui atterrit sans problème dans les mains d'une fille aux cheveux châtains.

S'en suivit alors un manège des plus amusants aux yeux des touristes présents aux alentours, à qui observer un jeune homme presque adulte courir après une bande de gosses semblait en cet instant être la chose la plus drôle au monde.

Leur hilarité parvint cependant à son paroxysme lorsqu'une fois le jeune homme attiré par le groupe jusque dans l'eau à à peu près mi-mollets, un autre jeune homme et une jeune fille de son âge surgirent soudainement pour se jeter sur sur lui te l'entraîner tête la première dans les vagues.

Vraiment très divertissent.

Axel avait quant à lui bien moins envie qu'eux de rire, en particulier lorsque les immenses sourires des deux autres imbéciles entrèrent dans son champ de vision. Il se redressa rapidement, dégagea les quelques mèches rouges gorgées d'eau encore présente dans ses yeux d'un mouvement rageur et s'exclama :

« Alors vous alors, vous êtes vraiment...

— Formidables ?

— Adorables ?

— Géniaux ?

— Les meilleurs amis que tu aies jamais eu ?

— Et les plus attentionnés par-dessus le marché ?

— De parfaits imbéciles têtus comme des mules et avec la maturité de gosses de trois ans !

— Nous aussi on t'aime, Axel ! s'exclama joyeusement Xion avant de se jeter dans les bras de son interlocuteur. »

Ce dernier la réceptionna tant bien que mal, tandis que le poids de Roxas ne tarda pas à s'ajouter à on fardeau.

« C'est bon c'est bon, lâchez-moi avant qu'on finisse tous noyés.

— Dans moins d'un mètre d'eau à drapeau vert ? Très sincèrement, je demande à voir. »

Après avoir sans aucun remords coulé le blondinet auteur de cette remarque, Axel décida que maintenant qu'il y était hein, autant y rester.

C'est donc finalement seulement une bonne heure plus tard que le trio quitta les lieux, non sans avoir avant de partir pensé à dire au revoir à ''Tidus'' et son groupe d'amis.

« N'empêche, j'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ayez été jusqu'à soudoyer une bande de gosses pour réussir un coup pareil, commenta Axel une dizaine de minutes après avoir commencé à rouler. »

Lorsqu'un long moment fut passé sans qu'il n'obtienne de réponse, le roux jeta un furtif coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et tomba sur une Xion paisiblement endormie sur l'épaule de Roxas, lui-même en romantique tête-à-tête avec la vitre arrière droite de la voiture.

« De vrais gamins, conclut Axel avec un sourire, non sans un léger pincement au cœur à l'idée de savoir qu'il allait devoir passer les deux prochaines heures seul pour affronter les embouteillages et tous les désagréments qui allaient de pair avec. »


End file.
